At the Library
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: one-shot: Blaine is home late, leaving Tony and Pepper worried. Tony set out in his suit only to find that Blaine isn't in danger but quite possibly making a date. KLAINE! Pepper/Tony established relationship. please r&r :


**Hey everyone! This little one shot popped into my mind and I had to write it down. Then I thought, why not post it! This is a Iron Man/Glee crossover where Blaine is Tony and Pepper's son. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! I wrote it and then posted it so there are probably a few mistakes in here.**

**feel free to have a look at my tumblr page1 The URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage**

_Summary:Iron Man/Glee crossover: Blaine is late home and Tony and Pepper are worried. Klaine! Pepper/Tony established relationship. _

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**At the library**

"JARVIS," Tony called loudly. "Where is Blaine?"

"Tony calm down," Pepper soothed, gently placing her hands on her husbands shoulders. "I'm sure Blaine is fine. "

But Tony could see the worry behind her eyes. It wasn't like Blaine to be out past his curfew. He was meant to be home half an hour ago but he had yet to show up.

"Sir, GPS in Blaine's phone indicates that he is still at the library," JARVIS interrupted them.

"Right, I'm going," Tony said and he started jogging towards the stairs that led to garage. Pepper was hot on his heels, biting her lip.

"Tony, he's going to be fine," Pepper huffed out as they reached the bottom. Tony punched in the code and instead of going to the car like Pepper had expected, he went straight to his suit. "Oh my god Tony, you do not need that suit to pick him up."

Tony looked at Pepper who had her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"But what if something is wrong Pepper," Tony stressed. "I know you don't want anything to happen to our son. It's just a precaution."

Pepper sighed and Tony knew he had won this battle. "Fine but I swear to go if you nearly drop him again like last time you will be sleeping on the couch."

"Deal," Tony agreed.

* * *

Blaine was lifted out of his haze by someone nudging his shoulder. He lifted his head and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze. He looked around dumbly before realizing he was still in the library.

"You fell asleep," a soft voice said to his right and Blaine straightened, head snapping towards the figure beside him. Standing beside him was no doubt the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Pale skin, high cheeks bones, an eye colour that was forever changing and the most stylish clothes he had ever seen.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine rubbed his eyes, wincing. "What time is it?"

"After six. The library is closing," Kurt told him, frowning. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," Blaine yawned, starting to pack up his belongings. "You're beautiful, how could I not know who you are."

Blaine paused, his book halfway in his bag, as his words sunk in. Blaine could feel the heat rushing up his neck and his ears were starting to burn. Kurt blinked at him surprised and a blush crept up to his cheeks.

"I – I'm sorry," Blaine winced. "Not that your beautiful because you are – but because I told you and now I'm rambling and I can't stop and oh god why can't I stop-"

Kurt giggled and Blaine snapped his mouth shut, even more embarrassed then when he had started. Of course it had to be Kurt who found him asleep at the library table, possibly drooling. Blaine wasn't known for being coherent after first awakening. He got that from his dad.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt assured him, his cheek growing pinker. "I think you beautiful too."

Blaine perked up, smiling. "You do?"

"Of course," Kurt shrugged, a shy smile tugging at his lips. "You're kind hard to miss with your bright smile." Blaine smile grew and Kurt laughed. "Yeah, that one."

"Boys," a voice interrupted and they both jumped to see an elderly lady looking at them impatiently. "I really need you boys to leave now. The library is closed."

"Sorry," they apologized. Blaine quickly scooped up the rest of his things and put them in his bag. He stood and together he and Kurt hurried out of the library. Blaine looked around for his car before realising that he had walked from school and would need to call his mum or dad for a ride.

"Do you need a lift?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine shyly.

"If you don't mind," Blaine smiled softly.

"Not at all," Kurt said and he lead Blaine to the car. They slid in and buckled themselves up before Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

* * *

Tony peeked out from behind the pillar he had been hiding behind and grinned to himself. He had seen Blaine fast asleep at the table before a boy – unknown to Tony at this point but he would find out – wake him up. He watched them talk, Blaine getting flustered at something he had said but judging by the bright smile the other boy had it had been a compliment.

He had to hide when the two of them came out and he listened closely.

"Do you need a ride?" the boy asked and Tony had never heard a male voice sound so soft and musical before. It was beautiful.

"If you don't mind," Blaine smiled, looking hopeful.

"Not at all," the boy smiled and he lead Blaine to the car. When they were out of sight Tony stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Looks like Blaine may have found himself a boyfriend," Tony grinned.

"Excellent news sir," JARVIS responded. "Might I suggest you get home before he realises you were spying on him."

"Good thinking," Tony said and quickly jetted into the sky, heading to their Malibu home.

* * *

Kurt stopped at the gate to the mansion and stared wide eyed.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You just moved here didn't you?" Blaine asked, unwinding the window.

"From Lima, Ohio," Kurt added. "You don't get places like this in Lima."

"Hey JARVIS, is me," Blaine said out the window and into the small voice box.

"Good evening sir," JARVIS responded and Kurt watched with awe. "Welcome home."

"How mad is mum and dad?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"They are concerned but not mad," JARVIS responded.

"Yet," Blaine added to Kurt who giggled quietly.

"Thanks JARVIS. Can you open the gate?" Blaine asked. JARVIS responded by opening the gate and Kurt drove through. "JARVIS runs the house," he explained to Kurt. "My dad invented it."

"Impressive," Kurt nodded and he parked the car.

"Thanks for taking me home," Blaine said, shifting in his seat so he could face Kurt.

"It's fine," Kurt smiled shyly at him. "I liked spending time with you."

"Does this mean if I asked you out on a date you would say yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes," Kurt blushed and Blaine grin grew wider.

"Hey," Tony grinned and Blaine jumped, slouching down in his seat. Neither had noticed Tony approaching – minus the suit – and hadn't seen him in the window. "Glad you made it home."

Blaine winced and shot his dad a sheepish look. "Sorry about that dad. See, I fell asleep at the library."

"Again?" Tony frowned.

"Does that happen often?" Kurt asked and Blaine gave a sheepish smile in response.

"Listen, Pepper ordered pizza. Do you want to join us?" Tony asked, directing the question at Kurt. His eyes widened and he looked to Blaine who was beaming at him and giving him a pleading look.

"Uh- sure," Kurt agreed and both father and son beamed.

"Great, " Tony said and he opened the door for Blaine. Kurt hurried out of his seat and followed Tony into the house, Blaine by his side. Blaine leant in close and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I'm really sorry for any inappropriate questions he asks you tonight," Blaine apologized in advance. "He has that habit."

"It's okay," Kurt swallowed nervously. Blaine took his hand and Kurt blushed, each of them smiling shyly at each other. Tony grinned as he saw this and led them inside where he couldn't wait to introduce him to Pepper. Tony just hoped he wouldn't ruin his fun by embarrassing Blaine just a little.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


End file.
